Come Alone
by uhnope
Summary: Three-shot. It had to be done. He wasn't sure what was compelling him to do this, he just knew he had to. He needed it. He lusted for it, and now death lays all around him and the blood on his paws. Dark-themed. Flamers will be shot.
1. Remorse

_Hailfire Vulpes: Bored. Had to write._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby and company, and they belong to their respectful owners._

_This fic is not associated with my other fics. _

~Chapter 1~

"...What...what have I done..."

He stared upon the ground, where the growing puddle of the blood seeped against his feet. His heart beat at a staccato rythym against his ribcage, threatening to break out of his chest. His paws shook, and shock and nausea were threatening to overwhelm him.

Tears, sticky and salty, ran in rivulets down his cheeks, and he began to back away...

_God damn boy wouldnt leave me alone leave me alone stupid leave me alone wouldnt..._

He was walking, then running, then sprinting, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process.

_Had to do it had to he wouldnt leave me alone had to be killed must kill..._

He tripped, throwing his paws in front of him to catch his fall. The unnatural claws that stuck from them dug into the earth, reminding him grimly of how smoothly these strange claws had shredded the flesh of his victim only a few minutes ago.

He lay, face against the ground, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

_Had to be done had to be done had to be done what have i done..._

He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, feeling it run over his fangs, fangs that weren't there before. Fangs that tasted of blood. He pushed himself up to his feet.

...

_"Fumu! I think Kirby's sick!" _

_"What? What happened?" _

_"He just fell over! I...don't know what..."_

_"...Don't worry. He hasn't got a fever. He might just be tired."_

_"...Yeah...yeah. That's right. I'll take him to his house."_

_"You do that Bun. We'll check on him later."_

_..._

He started through the woods again, slower, listening to voices in his head.

...

_"You're fine Kirby...but why'd you collapse?"_

_"...I...don't really remember..."_

_"You don't remember?"_

_"Everything's just...blurry."_

_"You're tired."_

_"..."_

_"Kirby, you okay?"_

_"...Bun..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Not now...meet me here...tonight."_

_"Tonight?"_

_"Midnight. Come alone."_

_"...Why can't you just tell me now?"_

_"I just can't. Midnight, okay?"_

_"...Sure. Whatever you say, Kirby."_

_..._

He sniffled, wiping the tear tracks that lined his face. The voices...they would forever haunt his memories. The voices that bore visual memories that led up to tonight...

...

_"Kirby?"_

_"...I'm over here."_

_"...Kirby...? Why are you in a bush?"_

_"...Listen..."_

_"Yeah Kirby?"_

_"I...am..."_

_..._

_"Kirby?"_

_"My apologies! Forgive me Bun!"_

_"Kirby...what are those...fangs? And claws?"_

_"Shhh...screaming will make it more painful."_

_"Painful...? Kirby, what are you..."_

_"Please Bun...This is nothing personal. It's just something I have to do."_

_"Have to do what?"_

_"Please Bun...we're still friends...friends forever."_

_"Kirby...Kirby! NO! Please no!"_

_"Please Bun...It breaks my heart when you cry out like that..."_

_"Nononono! Kirby please no! Just tell me what...!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_..._

Kirby stifled a sob, and sat down between two roots of a tree. He felt the night leaking away, and with it went his deformities.

He curled up, unable to move, and slept.


	2. Discovery

_H.V: Yay, a tacky slasher fic...sorta. Won't be very long. Remember, I eat flamers!_

~Chapter 2~

_"Nononono! Kirby, please no! Just tell me what..!"_

_"Sorry!"_

_Kirby brought a clawed paw down over Bun's face, drawing a surprisingly heavy stream of blood. Head wounds bleed a lot._

_Bun screeched in genuine terror. Kirby didn't want him to scream. It was heart-wrenching._

_Kirby sliced his talons over Bun's chest, and the young boy cried out, stumbling backwards, unable to defend himself against his assailant. He had agreed to meet Kirby alone at midnight, in the light of the full moon, completely unaware that his best friend would soon seal his fate._

_So innocent...so oblivious to danger...escpecially from the normally harmless Kirby. Now he cowered on the ground, sheilding his face vainly with his arms, wishing the pain would stop,that the attacker would stop..._

_Kirby's claws moved like living things, dicing and cutting over every unscathed part of Bun's face and torso, soaking him in his own life. Bun's form was reddened and shaking on the ground, and Kirby raised his paw._

_"...N-no...Kirby please..." he choked. Kirby let a tear fall, and brought his claws down on Bun's chest. There was the sickening sound of punctured flesh, and the soft exhalation of life leaving his form..._

_Kirby stared at his work, sat down, and cried deeply._

_..._

"Kirby?"

The feminine voice woke him. His claws were gone, and his fangs and the sun was peering over the horizon. There was Fumu, on her early morning walks, standing over Kirby, clearly worried.

Kirby sniffed, and stood up, but staggered, as if he was too weak to uphold himself. Fumu cried out in dismay and grabbed Kirby, "Are you okay?" she asked urgently. Kirby let out a shuddering breath,

"No...I feel awful." he groaned. Fumu stared at him in concern, and placed her hand gently over his forehead. Normal. Yet his body was shaking like a late autumn leaf in her arms,

"Kirby, I'll take you home, okay?" she said gently. Kirby nodded weakly,

"Thank you..."

...

"Kirby...is something wrong?" Fumu asked once she had laid Kirby up in bed. The young teen Star Warrior stared at her through glazed eyes,

"Something wrong...?" he murmured.

"Yes..." Fumu prompted gently, "Yesterday you collapsed, and now this morning...in the middle of the woods. Were you sleepwalking?"

"Sleepwalking...?" Kirby muttered, and rubbed his head, "Can't remember." he said.

"...Kirby...?" Fumu asked after a pause, "Have you seen Bun? He wasn't in bed this morning."

Kirby shook his head, "Don't know."

"...Okay..." Fumu sighed, and moved toward the door to leave.

"Wait!" Kirby called. She halted, and turned around, "I need to tell you something..." he felt a familiar, _de ja vu _moment, but too short to confirm.

"Yes?" Fumu said.

"Not right now...just...don't ask questions." Kirby said, "Meet me in the woods where you found me this morning...at midnight. Come alone."

Fumu felt a icy chill creep up her spine, and felt a question surface. It died on her tongue, remembering Kirby asked her not to inquire anything...strangely enough, "Okay..." she said, and left the house.

...

She decided to continue her walk, reguardless of her strange conversation with Kirby that morning.

She passed around the trees, wondering about things, like Kirby's strange behavior and Bun's disappearance. He was most likely out early playing something...though Bun was not known to be an early-bird.

Fumu saw a shape move ahead, silloetted by the rising sun. She stepped toward it to investigate, and recognized the silver shine of light on a metal mask...

"Meta Knight?" she murmured. The knight turned at the sound of her voice, and Fumu was surprised to sense the somber air around him.

Meta Knight's eyes shown blue, just for a second, "Fumu..." he sighed, "I'm sorry..."

Fumu felt alarmed now, and noticed Meta Knight was standing over something. She rushed forward to stand by him, and what she saw made her shriek her horror into the skies.

There was Bun, laying limp and blood-splattered on the ground. His head was tilted at a strange angle, and his chest torn open to the point where his ribs poked through the flesh. Deep gouges scored his face and body.

Meta Knight stared at the body. He knew what had happened. And why.

_H.V: Scary much? Think of it like an early Halloween fic...I suppose. Okay. First person to review and guess what the HECK is going on gets a cookie of their choice, the size of a car steering wheel. :D_


	3. Sorrow

**_Hailfire Vulpes: Replying to reviews:_**

**_FlygonRider: Yes, it is very dark. Thank you. XD *gives puppy*_**

**_CyanideSpirit: You're very close! *gives giant cookie*_**

**_Lunara the ara: Not quite, but possessed? Yes. *gives kitten*_**

**_Now, on with the story!_**

~Chapter 3~

"No..." Fumu murmured, staring in numb shock at the mutilated body of her brother. Her body was trembling with the realization he was slaughtered, and she felt tears streaking from her eyes. Her body fell to the ground, her face inches from Bun's, "NOOO!" She screeched all of her grief to the atmosphere, all of her shock and rage. Her fingers dug into the earth, a rising anger in her threatening to swamp her. Whoever did this to Bun would pay.

"Fumu." Meta Knight said quietly. Fumu's gaze snapped up to him, her green eyes cold and hardened with her anger,

"What happened...to him?" she growled, her breathing erratic and shuddering with half-raging sobs. Bun's blood, that had lingered around his body and soaked into the earth, stained her hands ominously.

Meta Knight looked from the dead boy to his grief-stricken sister, "He has been murdered, Fumu." he murmured. Fumu shuddered in grief,

"I know that." she spat coldly, "Who the hell killed him? And why..." She raised a shaky hand and grabbed her brother's cold, lifeless hand, "Why do in a helpless...innocent boy...what did...WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THIS!" She screamed, feeling suddenly dizzy and nauseated. She grabbed her stomach, willing herself not to throw up or faint out of emotion.

Meta Knight looked at Bun miserably, "Fumu...these claw marks..." he said. Fumu looked at him, and looked hesitantly back at her blood-splattered brother. She saw long, straight wounds crisscrossing his face and chest, and the great gouge in his ribcage. A few of the white bones stuck through the shredded flesh, making Fumu feel a fresh wave of misery all over again. Fumu blinked,

"What about them...?"

"...This is the work of a demon beast, I believe." the knight said slowly. Fumu sighed,

"But...the demon beasts are gone. Kirby killed them all." she said, and felt something click in the back of her mind. She wasn't sure what, but the feeling was gone just as suddenly as it came up, "There can't possibly be any more."

"I know what I am seeing." Meta Knight replied firmly, "Perhaps...not a being of physical form..."

"What do you mean...?" Fumu asked dully.

"There exists Reminiscents of Nightmare...from when he was defeated. Wandering remains of his power linger, living a short time before they eventually fizzle to nothingness. But sometimes a Reminiscent can contaminate a living being...and riddle their soul and judgement with malice..." Meta Knight said.

Fumu shut her eyes, "Then what...was contaminated that killed Bun...? And how do you know this...?" she asked.

Meta Knight sighed, "The Star Warriors have known...that once Nightmare is defeated, it would still be years before peace is completely claimed. The Reminiscents would either take their toll or eventually die...I am not sure exactly what was affected, but whatever it is remains at large. We must stay safe if we are to keep our lives." he advised grimly. Fumu drew a shuddering breath,

"What...am I going to tell mom and dad...?" she muttered sadly. Meta Knight sighed, gazing over the mutilated Bun and his grieving sister. He sympathized her, and curiously wondered if she was drawing a strength from her loss.

Fumu sighed, "I've got to warn Kirby..." she murmured. Suddenly, her arms gave out, and she collapsed over Bun's torn form. She fell unconscious out of exhaustion and shock. Her brother's blood stained her chest and face, making an eerie chill sweep throughout Meta Knight's body. It looked like a warning...that Fumu was to share the same fate as her brother? No. It couldn't be. Meta Knight would protect her...

Hopefully.

...

"Kirby...?" Fumu called. The night was unnaturally cold, and Fumu hugged her body in a vain attempt to shield out the chill.

She knew she needed to warn Kirby about the killer who was loose, and decided to use Kirby's strange scheduled meeting to pass on her warning. Now she was kicking herself internally for making a stupid descision like this. Venturing to the outskirts of town at minight...alone...

No one can hear you scream.

Fumu sighed, and thought she saw her breath form into mist. Surely it couldn't be that cold? "Kirby...?" she called again, feeling uneasy with her calling, drawing attention to herself.

"Fumu." The young girl jumped as she heard her name, and whipped around. Kirby was revealing himself from behind a tree. His blue eyes looked worried.

"Kirby...I have to tell you..."

"Fumu...I have to tell you..."

They realized they had said their lines at the same time. The two teens exchanged a glance. Kirby nodded, "You first."

Fumu sighed, "Kirby...we shouldn't be out here alone. There's a killer on the loose. Whoever it is..." she swallowed the lump in her throat, "murdered Bun."

Kirby flinched visibly. Fumu blinked, wondering why Kirby seemed so agitated. But then, Kirby and Bun were good friends, so the death of Bun must have come off as quite a shock. But...Fumu noticed there was no normal grief in Kirby's eyes. The usually bright blue orbs were shadowed with a veil of...secrecy. Or something. Anyway, he didn't seem so sad toward Bun's death but rather agitated at the mention...

It was just strange. Fumu decided to ignore it.

"Bun died..." Kirby murmured. Fumu gently touched his shoulder in comfort,

"Just...we need to get inside. It's dangerous to be loitering around with this..."

Kirby tensed, making her stop. A cloud shifted away from the moon.

The pink puff looked at her with eyes pooled with saddness, "Listen Fumu...I need to tell you..."

"Tell me what...?" she asked, feeling her nerves fraying with fear.

"I'm sorry." he said, a sob embedded in his voice, "I'm so, so sorry..." Fumu stared at him, "It won't leave me alone...it makes me so angry...I get angry at everyone and everything I see...I needed to tell someone...it hurts to keep this a secret..." he murmured.

Fumu swallowed nervously, "What...?"

Kirby stared deeply into her eyes, "It comes when I try to tell someone...I can't fight it...I need this...need this so...badly..."

Fumu stared in horror as the moonbeams that shone on her friend began to glint off of a portrusion from his pink paws. Upon closer inspection, she saw...claws...

Kirby spoke again, his voice sounding rougher, and Fumu saw the glint of fangs in his mouth, "I'm really sorry Fumu...I got angry at Bun...I needed to...needed to...I had to...I just had to..."

Fumu covered her mouth in shock, "You...murdered Bun?" she gasped, feeling suddenly weakened. Kirby stared at her with demented misery,

"It wasn't my descision!" he growled, shaking incontrollably, "I had to...I need to kill...I need this...I can't stop...I can't resist...I need help but..." Kirby suddenly stumbled to the ground, hugging himself as if he was in pain. Fumu stepped forward, concern drowning out the furious alarm message that warned her to stay away.

Kirby is the killer.

Kirby swatted weakly at her, as if warding her off rather than attempting to strike her. Fumu jumped back, arms drawn close to her body protectively, "I can't...I'm sorry Fumu...you...I have to do this..." he said in a strangled voice. He stood up slowly, deliberately, and raised his clawed paws. He barred his fangs, "Please forgive me...Fumu...I never wanted this to happen...I'll try to make this painless and quick..." Fumu cried out in alarm and reflexively lept back as Kirby swung a heavily-armed paw at her.

Fumu sprinted through the trees, the night-darkened foliage blurring by her as her feet sped over twigs and rocks. Several sharp stones stuck her feet, created a thin trail of blood on the ground. It hurt mercifully to run, but her pain was drowed out by her urgency to run. She could hear Kirby chasing her close behind, "Fumu!" Kirby called out desperately, "You're making this harder than it needs to be..."

"NO!" Fumu screamed out, her lungs aching with the ordeal of her frantic flight. She willed her body to keep moving, keep her out of death's grasp...which was Kirby...

She failed to see a root bumping up from the ground, and promptly tripped over it. "Nono!" she screeched, hitting the ground heavily. She knew there was no time to regain her feet. Kirby was upon her.

Kirby's face had been scraped by brambles and briars he had run through, and trails of tears cut through the streams of face blood. He looked fiercesome, yet pitiful. Fumu felt her heart race with fear and break in saddness at the same time.

Kirby raised a clawed paw, "Fumu...I want to thank you for guiding me all these years...there will never be another like you..." he shut his eyes, "Don't take this personally...I need to do this...I need to..." he sighed. Fumu tensed and curled up, her arms covering her face.

Kirby's paw came down.

But Fumu did not feel them in her flesh. She heard Kirby cry out in shock. She moved her hands, and blinked in astonishment as Meta Knight knocked Kirby aside with the hilt of Galaxia.

The blow left a darkening bruise above Kirby's right eye, and she saw them harden into a glare, "Meta Knight...you weren't supposed to be here..." Kirby muttered. Meta Knight held Galaxia threateningly,

"Kirby...this isn't you. You've been possessed by a Reminiscence of Nightmare." he said. Kirby said nothing but sighed huskily,

"I'm really sorry...I have to kill you both...I need to..." He lept forward.

Meta Knight parried his claw strikes with his sword. Meta Knight glanced at Fumu, "Run!" he commanded. Fumu struggled to her feet, wincing as a sprained foot made contact with the ground,

"But what about...AH!" She ducked as Galaxia, disarmed from the blue knight, flew over her head and landed in the ground behind her. She stared in horror as Kirby lunged at his mentor, and the sound of talons slicing through metal and sinking into flesh met her ears.

"No!" Fumu shrieked. Meta Knight stumbled forward, blood staining the grass around him. Kirby stared at him coldly, his claws glistening and wet with his mentor's life. He turned slowly toward Fumu,

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, and crept toward her. Fumu limped backward, falling and scooting back until she felt her body against a tree. Cornered.

Kirby shut his eyes, "I really don't want to...but I need to...goodbye, Fumu." he said, raising a bloody paw.

But he didn't strike. Fumu saw with surprise Meta Knight's paw was gripping Kirby's foot, halting his actions. The knight was bleeding heavily from his side, and his mask was cut jaggedly in many places, exposing more than half of his usually hidden face. Kirby looked at Meta Knight with a mixture of shock and anger, "What are you...?"

Meta Knight was breathing raggedly, and in his other paw was a jagged piece of his broken mask, sharpened at one point, "Kirby..." he sighed, "Sorry." He thrust the metal piece into Kirby's side.

The possesed warrior roared in pain and fury, stumbling sideways as his blood flowed from the wound. Meta Knight pursued him, regaining his sword in the process. Kirby stumbled to the ground, and Meta Knight raised Galaxia over his apprentice, and stabbed it down directly in the center of his chest.

A blaze of light emitted from Kirby's eyes, mouth, and wounds. His body turned black, and the light grew brighter and whiter. Kirby's black body began to tear apart, and finally faded...leaving a frail, bloodied pink body in its place.

"Kirby..." Fumu gasped, limping over to see him.

Kirby's eyes opened slowly, and she saw recognition flare in them, "Fumu...I'm...s-sorry..." he gasped out weakly.

Fumu looked worriedly at Meta Knight, and the knight sighed, "The Reminiscence has been killed...but Kirby's wounds are lethal. We must help him immeadiately." he said.

Fumu grabbed Kirby's paw, "Be okay Kirby...please..." she begged. Kirby stared at her with bright blue eyes of intense pain and misery,

"Fumu...everything I've done..." he gasped. Fumu shook her head,

"Don't try to talk...save your energy." she soothed. She and Meta Knight moved to pick him up.

Kirby struggled feebly, "Don't..." he groaned, and Fumu saw him pick something up in his paw.

Fumu felt tears come to her eyes, "Please don't do this Kirby...you need help." she said. Kirby shook his head,

"No...I'm...a murderer...I...don't deserve to live..." he said.

"No!" Fumu sobbed, "That wasn't you...that was the Reminiscence..."

Kirby blinked his eyes shut, "I'm sorry Fumu..." his eyes opened a little bit, "For everything..." Fumu stared in horror as Kirby revealed what he held. It was a broken shard of his mentor's mask. He sighed, and plunged the shard deep into his chest.

"No! Kirby!" Fumu shrieked. She watched as the blood stained her friend's body completely...the redness everywhere...

She dropped to the ground, feeling the life of her friend stain her hands...

"It wasn't you...it wasn't you..." she murmured.

...

...

...

Two months later...

Fumu sighed as she walked into her room. Life was so quiet, so boring now without Kirby nor Bun...but Fumu found pleasure in her own way of remembering them.

Quietly, she locked the door to her room, and crept to her closet, going inside the small room and closing the door tightly behind her.

She flicked on the light, and strode to the very end of the closet, pulling a pair of identicle black trunks out of their hiding places.

Slowly, she pulled both trunks open.

"Good afternoon, Bun." she purred, pulling the corpse out of the salt-filled trunk. The boy was deathly pale and half-rotted, some of his bones sticking through his worn skin. Fumu withdrew Kirby's body from its trunk, "And hello, Kirby." she adressed both bodies as if they could speak.

She smiled, looked at both wrinkled, mummified bodies with demented delight, "I'm so glad...we are friends. Friends forever...right? Forever..."

_Friends forever..._

_..._

_When you venture into the woods at midnight..._

_Don't ask questions..._

_Just come alone..._

_..._

_**H.V: That...readers, was my first ever attempt at a horror story. Read, review, and you live another day! *Evil laugh***_


End file.
